Currency
In both Crush Crush and Blush Blush, there are various forms of currency that one must manage. Note: Blush Blush is not fully released, and its numerical values may change. Data is still being gathered in regards to specific rates. Time Blocks Time Blocks determine how many hobbies and jobs you can do at once. You start with 6, and additional Time Blocks can be acquired through achievements, in the store, or when they appear as rewards in events. Different activities require different amounts of time blocks, and you cannot begin an activity if you do not have enough of them. If you try to start something when you don't have enough free time blocks, you will be asked if you want to purchase more. Time blocks can be spread between: * Hobbies - Always require 3 time blocks, and max out at 36 total in both games * Jobs - Requirements vary based on career, and your level of that career. * Dates - Require somewhere between 3 and 6 (Crush Crush), or 3 and 10 (Blush Blush) * Events - Require a varying amount, with no set formula Crush Crush Crush Crush rewards you with a time block for every 4 achievements. You can obtain a total of 108 time blocks from achievements without the use of diamonds (previously 92). Purchasing additional girls (Darya, Charlotte, Monster Girls, etc.) in the store or earning additional girls through events increases the number of achievements you can get, and therefore the number of time blocks. To have every job active at once (not including Grave Digger), you need a maximum of 197 (beginning level at all jobs), and a minimum of 81 (all jobs fully leveled up). Grave Digger uses an additional 6 time blocks from start to end, but is only available if Charlotte has been purchased. Blush Blush Blush Blush gives you a time block for every 5 achievements. Currently you can earn a total of 68 time blocks this way, though the number will increase when more achievements are added. Q-Bae also gives you 5 free time blocks from the Store near the beginning of the game. To have every currently available job active at once, you need a maximum of 194 time blocks (beginning level at all jobs), and a minimum of 77 (all jobs fully leveled up). Cash Cash allows you to buy gifts and go out on dates, both of which provide affection. Characters will require gifts and dates to advance to the next relationship level, You may even have to have a certain amount of cash at one time (though it is not always consumed). The only way to acquire cash is through doing Jobs. Early in the game it is usually best to get a Job that has a short completion time. Later on, however, you will need to build up cash in order to acquire the cash achievements, and afford the more expensive gifts. You can spend diamonds to gild a job to increase how much you are paid for that job. Affection Affection is a quantifiable measure of the effort you have spent improving your relationship with a character. It is a requirement for advancing your relationships, as well as gaining a handful of achievements. Represented by a heart symbol, and found in the upper portion of the affection meter box, Affection can be gained through: * Chatting (clicking the talk button) * Gifts * Dates * Tapping (clicking on the character) * Waiting Clicking on the talk button generates affection proportional to your level in the character's liked trait, and has a cooldown affected by the current prestige multiplier. Clicking directly on the character, most often referred to in-game as "pawing" or "tickling", is limited by how fast you can click (for most people, a maximum of four to five times per second). The "Poke" graphic will appear when a character is at maximum affection for the current relationship level. This active method is slow, but good when you're starting out. Affection is also gained through gifts and dates. Dates are more efficient than gifts at lower Prestige levels, but they take time blocks and actual time. At higher Prestige levels (where you can get cash much more quickly), gifts are much more time-efficient, especially as the more expensive ones give far more hearts than the highest level date. If you have at least one level in a character's preferred trait - found in their Stats section - you slowly gain affection over time. This passive method is slow for later characters and higher relationship levels, but it does have the advantage of being the only way to gain hearts without clicking. This allows you to build affection with one character while spending time with another, or while you aren't playing the game. Crush Crush The top button on the Girls tab will visually switch between "Sorry" ("Atone" in earlier versions), "Chat" ("Talk" in earlier versions), "Flirt", and "Seduce", depending on the girl's current relationship level. The formula for hearts gained, obtained from Sad Panda Programmer and confirmed with lots of data from Nutaku, Kongregate, and Steam, is: INT * (+ LikedTrait ^ 2 ^ + GirlsAtLover / 6.5) (Spreadsheet). This active method, possibly augmented by an autoclicker, is preferred once all necessary gifts and dates have been obtained for a relationship level. The affection gained by tapping on the girl is equal to the number of girls currently unlocked, even if you haven't viewed their introduction sequence yet, not including Monster Girls and Event/DLC girls. The number of unlocked girls appears on your Stats tab. Please keep in mind that affection earned by simply waiting does not apply to the affection achievements. The rate of affection gain for this method is equal to the level of the girl's favorite hobby multiplied by the reset boost, per 30 seconds. Blush Blush The top button on the Guys tab never changes from "Talk". The amount of affection earned when talking to a guy depends only on your level in his preferred stat, and grows approximately exponentially. Poking a guy gives you one sixteenth as many hearts as talking, so it is more effective to poke than to talk if you can click at least 16 times faster than the talk cooldown time. With autoclickers, this limit is reached when your total speed boost (Reset Boost times Store Boost) is approximately 45, at which point it is more effective to talk. Prestige Prestige is the formal name for your reset multiplier, which speeds up all time-based activities. This includes Jobs, Hobbies, chatting, gifting, and dating. Poking is also affected, as it has a very short cooldown, but pauses between messages in Phone Flings are not. You gain prestige by completing achievements and raising relationship levels, but you must normally perform a soft reset in order for it to take effect. It can be augmented by purchasing speed boosts (multipliers) in the store. The Crush Crush multiplier is capped at x2048, while the Blush Blush multiplier is capped at x14000. Diamonds Diamonds are the premium currency of Crush Crush and Blush Blush. They can be used to gild jobs and hobbies, purchase time blocks and speed boosts, skip resets, and serve as an alternative to cash. You can also use diamonds to purchase outfits and time skips. Aside from time skips and use as an alternative to cash, diamond purchases persist through soft resets. You typically get 1 diamond the first time you reach a relationship level with a character, and 3 diamonds when you first reach the ninth relationship level (Lover level in Crush Crush, Max Lover level in Blush Blush). You do not get a diamond for unlocking characters. This is a fairly easy and inexpensive way for new players to earn diamonds. Diamonds are occasionally included as daily event rewards, and they can also be purchased in the store for real money. Crush Crush For most girls, you get 11 diamonds in total for completing all relationship levels. The exceptions to this are Pamu (she does not give you a diamond at one of her relationship levels), The Dark One (she gives no diamonds until 10 diamonds at Lover level), Q-Pernikiss (Q-Piddy) (she gives 25 diamonds at Lover level), and some of the Event girls and DLC girls available in the store (Note: not all Event/DLC girls are available at all times). With nineteen girls in the main story (i.e. not including Event/DLC girls), the total number of diamonds you should get from relationship levels is 221 (16x11 + 2x10 + 1x25). Diamonds were also obtainable during the Easter 2017 Event and can be obtained in many daily events at an average rate of about 1.066 diamonds per day. *Diamonds can be used to buy special outfits for a girl after you've reached Lover level on that run (10 diamonds per outfit). *Diamonds can be used to gild jobs. Each gilded job gives you 5x as much cash, but does not affect job completion time (10 diamonds per gilded job). *Diamonds can be used to gild hobbies. Each gilded hobby is sped up 16x (10 diamonds per gilded hobby). Blush Blush You get 8 diamonds for all the relationship levels before Max Lover, and another 3 for reaching Max Lover level, totaling 11 diamonds for each guy. In total, you should receive 121 from relationship levels (132 once all 12 main character guys are released). *Once outfits have been released, it should be possible to use diamonds to purchase them. *Diamonds can be used to gild jobs. Each gilded job is sped up 2x (10 diamonds per gilded job). *Diamonds can be used to gild hobbies. Each gilded hobby is sped up 2x (10 diamonds per gilded hobby). Trivia * Prior to V.0.290 of Crush Crush, chatting with a girl always gave the amount of affection indicated by the formula above, even if it went beyond the total affection required for that level. Starting in V.0.290, the amount of affection you gain from chatting is capped by how much affection the girl still needs for that relationship level. ** Blush Blush still allows you to exceed the total affection required. Category:Index Category:Mechanics